


Can there be freedom in bondage

by VahnM



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VahnM/pseuds/VahnM
Summary: Emilyn’s life had been planned out for her since the day she was born.  Who her friends would be, where she would go to school, who she would marry, even how many children she would have.  This was how it was for everyone in her home country of Istoria, and she thought she could live with it, but as the day of her wedding approached, she panicked and fled.  Hoping to make a life that is truly her own, she settles in Lucis, but this country is nothing like the world she left.  Alphas/Omegas? Matings? Heats?  These were never a part of her life before.  When she finds herself caught up in a romantic dynamic that she doesn’t understand and can’t escape, she has to wonder if she simply traded one form of bondage for another.** denotes explicit chapters
Relationships: Noctis/Ignis/Gladiolus/Prompto/Original felmale character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, what have we got here,” Cindy said, whistling between her teeth.

Emilyn looked up from her book, following the blonde’s gaze towards the road. “Are they wearing leather in this heat?” She asked as she watched three figures slowly push a slick black car into the lot.

“Ha, I didn’t even notice the leather, too distracted by the pretty thing their pushing.” Cindy laughed as she got up from the small table at the back of the garage. “You know we have a tow service.” She called out, walking towards the car.

Emily saw a fourth figure climb out from the driver’s seat to talk with Cindy, but wasn’t close enough to hear a reply.

“Rich kids down from the city,” Aaron grumbled next to her, slamming the lid of his lunch box shut. “Looks like Cindy’s going to be busy, why don’t we move to the diner.” He said.

“Actually, I’m good; I’ll just stay here for a bit,” Emilyn said, absently slipping a bookmark between the pages as she studied the group.

“Of course, you will.” Aaron said, glaring at the four figures. He muttered something as he grabbed his lunch box, but Emily was no longer listening, her attention entirely on the newcomers. 

She’d been in Hammerhead for almost two weeks, and people watching was one of her favorite pass times. Which was fortunate since there wasn’t a whole lot else to do out here. Even though Insomnia wasn’t too far away, she’d yet to see anyone from the city, and she wondered if they were all like this. They certainly weren’t like anyone around here, not that she’d met that many people, spending most of her time with Cindy or in the room she rented at the back of the garage. It wasn’t just the leather in sweltering heat; it was the way they carried themselves with confidence and purpose.

Most of the people she’d seen coming thorough had a lethargic, trodden look about them like they were just trudging through life, there only goal was making it to the end with as little difficulty as possible. It was a look she’d seen a lot back home in Istoria. A look she carried herself for a while, back when she’d resigned herself to the life her father had planned out for her.

She sat in the shadows at the back of the garage, watching the group as they talked with Cindy, and she wished she could be as comfortable around strangers as the young mechanic. Sure, it was part of her job, dealing with customers and all, but there was still an easiness about it that Emilyn envied. She watched them until the boys walked off, then packed up her things and went to her room. Cindy would be busy for a while.  
…  
Surprisingly it was Prompto who noticed her first. He’d developed a bit of a crush on the mechanic and had taken to following her around, snapping the occasional discrete picture. In someone else, it might have been a bit creepy, but Prompto was just awkward enough to make it seem almost endearing. The others were pretty sure Cindy was aware of the young alphas infatuation, but she made it clear her work was her life, and she wasn’t currently looking for anything else.

“I think there’s an omega here.” He’d said, out of the blue one night, collapsing into one of the lawn chairs. “A real pretty one at that.”

“What do you mean, you think,” Gladiolus said, looking up from his phone. “It should be obvious, even to an alpha like you, whether she is or isn’t, and I’m guessing she isn’t or one of us would have picked up on it too.”

“The scent was very weak. I was right next to her before I smelled anything.” He said, ignoring the jab. “Maybe she’s on suppressants and just not taking the proper dosage.”

“If she’s on suppressants, then she’s not really an omega anymore, and you need to put her out of your mind, pretty or not.” Ignis chimed in. “Besides, I thought you had a thing for Cindy, isn’t she your goddess of the gears or some such nonsense.”

“Noct, that was said in confidence,” Prompto whined as he glared at the dark-haired prince.

“Sorry Prompto, it was just too funny not to share,” the prince said with a laugh.

“Whatever,” Prompto muttered, turning back towards Ignis. “I didn’t say I was trying to hit on her or anything. I just thought it was interesting seeing an omega out in these parts. There’s not a whole lot of them, and I didn’t think they left the cities much.” He didn’t mention how the scent had made him a little weak in the knees and how it took all his control not to walk up, bury his nose in her hair, and breathe her in.

“There’s more out here than you might think,” Ignis said, putting down his book, and adjusting his glasses like he always did before beginning a lecture. “It’s true, like alphas, omegas aren’t that common anymore, and those who live as omegas do rarely leave the cities, but many omegas, the majority, in fact, go on suppressants, living their lives as betas, and they can be found everywhere. If they’re on the proper dosage, you’d never even know that they were born omega.”

“Total waste if you ask me; suppressants,” Gladiolus muttered. “They’d be happier if they left things the way nature intended it.”

“I dare you to express that opinion in front of Monica,” Ignis said.

“No way, Monica’s an omega.” Prompto chimed in with a whistle as he leaned back in his chair. “Never would have guessed.”

“That’s the point.” Ignis continued. “She lost her mate many years ago and decided to live as a beta after that. In all effect, she is a beta now, and she’d resent anyone telling her that her service as a crownsguard, which she wouldn’t be able to do if she was still an omega, is a waste.”

“Well, I can understand Monica’s reasoning, losing her mate and everything, but why would anyone else do it?” Prompto asked, truly confused. “Especially a girl like this one. She can’t be any older than us, and like I said, she’s real pretty; why wouldn’t she want all the attention that comes with being an omega.”

“The attention is part of the problem,” Ignis answered. “Omegas won their rights long ago, but many still see them as little more than breeders, and their heats can be brutal, and easily taken advantage of when they're not properly mated. It’s not surprising that many would rather live as betas. There really isn’t much of a downside in the grand scheme of things. They’re not as fertile, but they can still have children, and they’re not at the mercy of the hormones three times a year.”

“But the sex isn’t nearly as good.” Gladiolus chimed in, getting nothing but a sigh from the adviser.

They hadn’t talked about it anymore after that, everyone going to bed shortly after, but Prompto hadn’t been able to get the conversation or the omega out of his head. Prompto wasn’t a virgin, but he’d never been with an omega. He’d never even been around one before, and though her scent had been faint, it had definitely stirred something in him. Something that now refused to let him sleep. Prompto felt a bit guilty as he reached down between his legs and began stroking himself, trying to relieve some of the pressure that had built up while he thought about the omega. He didn’t see her as just a breeder, but he couldn’t deny that he was enthralled by the thought of having her beneath him, maybe he should mention to Cindy that the girl needed stronger suppressants.


	2. Chapter 2

The others might have made light of his omega announcement last night, but Prompto noticed that they were all suddenly spending a lot more time hanging around the garage. Up until now, they hadn’t spent too much time in Hammerhead itself. Noctis had grown bored pretty quickly, and they’d be out most of the day hunting marks and just helping out in general, but this morning Noctis hadn’t even mentioned going out. Instead, he and Gladiolus had immediately staked out a spot by where some guy was selling weapons out of a van, and Ignis took a sudden interest in the regalia’s repairs, going into the garage to speak with Cindy several times before she finally kicked him out, at which point he joined Noct and Gladiolus.

Prompto wasn’t exactly surprised. Even though Noctis was royalty, he wasn’t much better with girls then Prompto, and he doubted the prince had ever met an omega either. From comments last night, he could assume Gladiolus had, though it could have been all talk. Ignis seemed to have quite a bit of luck with women, so it was a good bet he had met one before, not that it mattered, they could have had a hundred omegas each and they’d still be keeping an eye out for this one. No warm-blooded alpha would pass up an opportunity to get close to an omega, even if nothing was going to come of it. There was just always that draw.

It was probably a little past noon before their patients paid off, and they finally saw her. A petite girl with reddish-blonde hair and a smooth pale complexion that probably didn’t care too much for the blistering Leide sun stepped out of the garage and started walking towards Takka’s. She waved to a couple of people as she passed but didn’t stop to talk. She wasn’t even a few steps away from the garage before his friends were up and walking that way. By the time she entered Takka’s, they were only a few feet behind her, but it wasn’t until they got next to her in line that they could smell her, the sweet, enticing smell of omega.

“Want the usual Em?” Takka asked, but didn’t even wait for a reply before turning around to box up the meals. “Say hi to Cindy for me.” Taking her money, Takka passed the boxes across the counter.

Then she turned around and was gone, barely glancing their way before she walked out the door. That was it, they’d waited all morning to get close to her and it was already over. The whole exchange had taken scarcely a minute. A minute to take in her scent, and the general feel of her presence and then she was gone. Noctis audibly groaned, and Prompto could tell that they all wanted to follow her out, but that would be a bit too obvious, and Takka was already looking at them expectantly.

“Food or work, boys, which are you hear for?”

Ignis hastily ordered four specials, and they waited what seemed like an agonizing eternity before Takka handed them the boxes, and they hurried out the door. Obviously the omega was already gone.

“Well, you were right Prompto,” Gladiolus said, sitting down at the table in front of their lodgings. “She’s definitely an omega, though I doubt anyone else here knows. I haven’t smelt another alpha around, and the suppressants are working well enough that no beta’s going to realize what she is.”

“She smelled so nice,” Prompto sighed as he bit into his sandwich, not even carrying that Ignis hadn’t asked to hold the onions. “Do they all smell like that.”

“Most smell nice, but not the same. I liked her scent too.” Gladiolus eyes never left the garage as he bit down into his meal.

“She had an accent I didn’t recognize, where do you think she’s from,” Noctis asked as he too stared towards the garage.

“Accent?” Prompto had been so entranced by the smell he hadn’t even realized she said anything.

“I couldn’t place it either,” Ignis said. “But it opens up a good opportunity to ask Cindy about her. After all, having a foreigner around when the Prince is on his way to a royal wedding could be considered a security concern. Wait here.” His tone left no room for argument as he walked towards the garage. Gladiolus grumbled under his breath but didn’t get up to follow.  
….  
“Ignis, I promise the last part should arrive in the morning, and the car will be ready by early afternoon,” Cindy said, recognizing the boots before she even slid out from under the car.

“Thanks, we do appreciate it, and I realize I’ve been a bit of a pain today.” He apologized as he grabbed her hand to help her up. “But that’s not why I’m here.”

“Oh.” Was all she said as she gathered her tools and started placing them back on the shelves.

“It’s actually a bit of a security concern,” he continued.

“Security concern, you can’t really think Paw-Paw and I are a security risk.”

“Not you two, obviously, but there was a young girl in the diner, and we couldn’t help but notice that she had an accent we didn’t recognize.”

“Noticed her accent did yah,” Cindy said playfully, before turning to look at him.

“We do have the royal heir with us on his way to a wedding that is very important to both the Empire and us; surely you can understand the concern.”

“I can.” Cindy said “and you have nothing to worry about with Emilyn. I doubt she even knows there is a Prince, let alone his name. Outside of me and Paw-Paw, no one here knows who you guys are. They just think you’re a group of uppity rich boys from the city.”

“Uppity.”

“Please, Ignis, you’re uppity even by aristocratic standards, so you can’t take offense if a couple of local boys use the term.”

“Well, I guess some could take confidence and general competence as being uppity,” Ignis conceded, “but back to the matter at hand. Does Emilyn have a last name by chance; perhaps a home country.”

“In fact, she has both.” Cindy said, clearly enjoying herself. “It’s Asheer, and she’s from Istoria.”

“Istoria, no one’s from Istoria. I mean no one comes here from Istoria, they’re a closed state.” He had expected her to name some small Imperial providence, not a military state that had shut its borders to the outside world over a century ago. “How did she even get here?”

“I don’t know. She didn’t say, and I didn’t ask, but I get the feeling she wasn’t supposed to leave.” Cindy said, glancing over her shoulder towards the back of the garage. “I’m actually kind of glad you brought this up; I was going to ask you boys for another favor.”

“Favor?” Ignis asked absently as his mind reeled, Istoria? No one knew anything about Istoria, the history books were so out of date they didn’t even bother teaching about it anymore.

“Can you guys give her a ride to Lestallum, maybe see that she gets settled in somewhere. She has her own finances and everything. She just needs someone to point her in the right direction. You guys are heading there anyway, and you’ve already been so helpful around here.”

“Lestallum, why does she want to go there.”

“She doesn’t necessarily, but I think I can convince her to go.”

“And why would you do that?”

“She’s obviously running from something, she won’t say what, but she is, and it’s kind of hard to hide in a town of like twelve people. Besides, she’s not here to vacation, she wants to settle down, and there’s really nothing for her here.”

“Wouldn’t Insomnia be the better choice?”

“I don’t think she’s ready for the big city, Lestallum’s kind of a nice middle ground.”

This was the last thing Ignis had expected, and it had been a long time since he had been caught by surprise. “No promises, I’ll have to run it by Noct and the others.” 

“No problem, I appreciate you even asking, and like I said I haven’t even run it by her yet, so it may be a no go anyways.”

Ignis said goodbye and slowly walked out of the garage, his steps feeling far heavier than they did when he arrived. He knew there was almost no point in asking, the answer would be yes. He could tell that Prompto was already completely smitten with her, which wasn’t surprising since she was the first omega he’d come across. Noct was probably feeling similar though he could hide his interest a little better than his friend, and Gladiolus was practically salivating already. Maybe he shouldn’t even ask, just tell Cindy they said no. 

Though he’d been letting Noct make most of the decisions on this trip, Ignis was technically in charge and had the authority to make this decision on his own, but should he. He didn’t have any real concerns for their safety, no paranoid military state is going to send a young omega out to spy for them, and despite the somewhat overzealous interest the boys had taken in her, the omega was in no danger with them. It was only a day’s drive, a long day, but no one was likely to do anything more than flirt, and maybe not even that from anyone but Gladiolus, and all would take no for an answer. It was just that she was such an unknown, and Ignis didn’t like the unknown.

“So, what’d you find out,” Noct called out excitedly as soon as Ignis was within earshot.

Ignis sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis had barely gotten the request out before both Noctis and Prompto were saying yes. Gladiolus at least asked a few follow-up questions before agreeing, but Ignis got the impression he would have said yes regardless of what answers Ignis provided. So here they were sitting in the Regalia waiting for the Omega to come out. 

Cindy had already put a large red bag in the trunk, so apparently the omega, Emilyn, he mentally corrected himself, had agreed to go with them, but she hadn’t come out yet. Ignis drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. The sun had just passed the horizon, and though they had plenty of time to reach Lestallum before nightfall, he was eager to get going. You could practically choke on the pheromones the two younger alphas were giving off, and he was pretty sure Prompto had decided to bathe in his cologne. All of which made Ignis eager to get out onto the road where the wind would dilute some of the smell. Thank the Astrals; it wasn’t raining.

A few minutes later, she appeared, holding on to Cindy’s arm. Though clutching her arm was probably a more accurate description. Ignis immediately got out of the car and walked over to the passenger door to open it for her. Both Prompto and Noctis had wanted her to share the back seat with them, but Ignis had put his foot down, so now Prompto was sitting in the back seat between the Prince and his shield.

“Nice to meet you, Miss. Asheer,” Ignis said, offering his hand to help her into the vehicle.

She was trembling slightly and smelled nervous. Ignis began to worry that she was uncomfortable with the nearly overwhelming smell of alpha coming from the car. If her suppressants weren’t completely masking her own hormones then they probably weren’t completely damping her senses either. He could just imagine what they all smelled like to the young girl. She glanced back at Cindy, looking for reassurance, the mechanic provided it with a beaming smile. Emilyn turned back and gave Cindy a big hug.

“I just wanted to say thanks again. You and your grandfather have been so kind, I really appreciate it.”

Cindy hugged her back. “Our pleasure, we’re truly sorry to see you go.” She said, squeezing Emilyn tight, and Ignis could tell she meant it. “This is for the best, though; you just can’t be happy out here, not in the long run anyway. And don’t worry, these boys are real nice, they’ll take good care of you.” She continued, reaching up to wipe a tear from Emilyn’s cheek.

Turning back towards the car, she gave Ignis a shaky smile as he helped her in and closed the door.

“Sorry to keep all of you waiting.” She said, looking down at her lap as Ignis climbed behind the wheel.

There was a chorus of reassurance that it was fine; they were in no hurry. Ignis started the car and pulled away.

Ignis had decided to take the northern route, and they were almost to Prairie Outpost before one of them finally decided to speak.

“So, you’re from Istoria, huh,” Prompto said, leaning up from the back seat. “I’m Prompto, by the way.” He continued when she looked back at him.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve been terribly rude.” She apologized as she reached back to shake his hand, embarrassed that she’d allowed herself to get so lost in her own thoughts that she’d forgotten even the basics of curtsey. Here these boys were kind enough to help her out for no reason, and she hadn’t even said hi.

“No probs, I’m sure this is a bit overwhelming. These guys are Noct and Gladiolus.” He pointed at his two companions sharing the back seat with him. “And the man behind the wheel is Ignis.”

“Emilyn.” She said, and Prompto sighed a little when she gave him a shy smile.

“So, you’re from Istoria.” He said again, now that he had her attention. He could see Ignis glaring at him in the rearview mirror, but he ignored him. He wanted to talk to her, and he didn’t know how else to start the conversation. He couldn’t very well start off telling her he’d really like it if she climbed into the back seat and sat on his lap for a while. “You know, we know nothing about that place, what’s it like.”

“Different.” She said, glancing away for a second. She must have seen the disappointment in his eyes. “It’s mostly one big city.” She continued hesitantly. “I’d never seen so much open space until I got here.” 

She glanced out the window, and Ignis began to think they weren’t the only reason for her apprehension. They’d asked around yesterday, and Ignis had gotten the impression that Emilyn had spent most of her time inside the Hammerhead garage. He could remember Noctis’s first time out of the city. It had been a bit jarring for him as well. Having spent his entire life surrounded by people, the wide-open space had made him feel isolated and alone even though Ignis had been right there with him.

“What about farms and things like that?” Prompto asked.

“They’re all indoors, artificial sunlight, artificial rain, regulated just like everything else, makes for a more stable food supply.” There was a bitterness to her words that the others picked up on, but as usual, Prompto’s interpersonal skills were not up to par with the others.

“What do you mean regulated like everything else?” Prompto jumped, surprised by a painful pinch to his upper thigh. He looked up at the shield, who mouthed one word, stop. Prompto hastily started to ask something else instead, but Emilyn was already answering.

“There’s a lot of people in Istoria, and the government has to keep a tight rein to ensure that everything runs smoothly. You pretty much can’t do anything without getting approval from them first, and a lot of times, they’re approving things you didn’t even ask for or want.”

“Is that why you left?” Prompto asked before he could stop himself.

“Pretty much.” She said turning back towards the window. “They’d mapped out my whole life without even asking my opinion, and I didn’t much like where it was heading.”

She didn’t say anything else after that. They drove for a while, mostly in silence with an occasional attempt at humor from Prompto. Emilyn would flash him a polite smile, but she didn’t really engage again, not until they were well into Duscae.

More than once she had looked like she was going to ask about something as they drove by, but she never did, not until they reached the Duscae arches. “What are those?” she asked, turning in her seat as they passed under one of the massive stone structures. Standing alone like that, it didn’t look natural, but why would someone carve a stone arch out in the middle of nowhere.

“Remnants of the meteor strike. We’re approaching the Disk of Cauthess.” Ignis said glancing over at her. “You can just make out the Crystal Shards ahead and to our left.”

“What meteor strike?” she asked as she leaned forward and towards Ignis for a better look. 

He’d been getting occasional hints of her scent all day, but now that she was so close, he breathed deep, enjoying the soft, fresh smell of her. Did she smell so good because she wasn’t Lucian? He’d never met an Imperial omega did they also have such a tempting scent. His arm had been resting on the center console, and as her hand brushed against his skin, he began to feel a tightening in his lower abdomen.

“Photo op.” Prompto suddenly called out from the back seat. “Come on Noct, don’t’ you want to get a picture of you and the meteor.”

“Sure, I guess. Specs, do we have time for a stop?”

“Certainly, I’m sure we could all use a moment to stretch our legs anyway. If that’s all right with you?” He asked, glancing over at Emilyn.

“Of course, whatever you guys want, I’m just grateful you’re giving me a ride.”

“No gratitude necessary, you’re not an inconvenience.” He drove on a little bit further. 

“Oh, here, stop here, it’s perfect.” Prompto was practically jumping in his seat.

Emilyn turned to look at him, and he almost melted when she gave him what was probably the first genuine smile of the day.

Ignis parked off to the side, he started to walk around to open the door for Emilyn, but she was already climbing out. Clearly, she wasn’t used to gentlemanly company.

“Over there everyone,” Prompto said, vaguely waving towards the ledge as he started pulling his equipment out of the trunk.

“Over where?” Noctis said, glancing around him.

“I swear none of you have any vision.” Prompto sighed, as he walked over carrying his tripod. He pushed everyone over to the general spot before starting to set up his tripod. “You too Emilyn,” He said when she came up to stand next to him.

“Oh, I couldn’t, this is your guy’s trip.” She stammered as he grabbed her arm and steered her towards the rest of the group. “Nonsense, you’re in this part of the tip, so you should be part of the picture.” He positioned her in front of Ignis and Gladiolus while Noct and him squatted down on either side. “Everyone say chocobo.” The camera flashed as he pressed the remote.

“So, there’s a meteorite down there,” Emily said, turning to stare down at the crater.

“A meteor and Titan.” Ignis said, coming up behind her.

“Titan?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of the Astral that caught the meteor before it could destroy the world.” Prompto sputtered from back by the car.

“Afraid I haven’t.”

“Well, do I have a story for you.”

They passed the rest of the trip in friendly conversation. It turned out that Emilyn knew as little about their world, as they knew about hers. Prompto launched into story after story, and Emilyn even opened up with a few of her own. Tales of great battles against monstrous sea creatures, and why there was now a giant wall encircling their island nation. 

She was surprisingly funny and charmingly witty; she was even kind enough to laugh at all of Prompto’s jokes, even the ones that made everyone else groan. It was a shame it had taken her so long to feel comfortable enough to open up, but maybe it was for the best. By the time they pulled into Lestallum, Prompto was beyond infatuated, and Noctis wasn’t too far behind, had she been like this the entire ride they’d both probably be proposing by now.

“I have family here,” Gladiolus said as he pulled the bags from the trunk. “At the Leville Hotel, you can stay with us for the night or until you get settled,” He offered, throwing her bag over his shoulder.

“I’ve already imposed so much already, I can find my own room, thank you for the offer though,” Emilyn said, reaching for her bag.

“The suites are already reserved for when my family visits from Insomnia, there’s plenty of rooms available; you’re not putting anyone out.” He said, ignoring her attempt to take her bag. “Besides, my sister Iris will be there, and I’m sure she’d love to have another girl around, probably talk your ear off about how great this place is and what fun the two of you will have with shopping, or whatever she fills her days with.”

Smiling, Emlyn followed them up the stairs and into the city. The noise and bustle washing away the last of the doubts she’d been harboring since they left Hammerhead. She had only been there a few weeks, but it had still been hard to leave, but Cindy had been right; there was nothing for her in Hammerhead. She looked around at all the people and shops, and even if everyone turned out to be only half as kind as those she’d already met, that would be fine. She was beginning to think she could make it here; she really could.


	4. **  Chapter 4

“Man, I need a shower.” Noctis said, immediately stripping off his shirt before heading to the bathroom. Gladiolus didn’t even make his usual comment about not hogging all the hot water; it was going to be cold showers for all of them tonight.

“Shower? I need some me-time first.” Prompto said as he made for the bedroom he would share with Gladiolus.

“Don’t go making a mess in there,” Gladiolus called out from behind him, causing the young alpha to flush a bright red before he gave the shield the finger and shut the door behind him.

“That was a bit rougher than I’d expected,” Ignis said with a sigh, as he sunk into one of the chairs. “Can you imagine what it would have been like if she wasn’t on suppressants?”

“I think I’ll have a talk with Iris in the morning, they seemed to hit it off real well, maybe she’d feel comfortable enough to broach the subject.” Gladiolus kicked off his shoes before stretching out on the couch. “This isn’t Hammerhead after all, there are bound to be a few alpha’s hanging around, and some of them might not be as restrained as us. I’d hate to have to kill someone because they did something to her.”

“Agreed.” Ignis leaned back, closing his eyes. “And if Iris isn’t up to it, let me know, it’s important enough that I’ll broach the subject with her myself if necessary.”

Gladiolus hoped Iris would agree; he didn’t envy Ignis that awkward conversation if she refused. Ignis got up and headed to his and Noctis’s room, his shoulders slumped with exhaustion. Gladiolus remained on the couch for a while, giving Prompto plenty of time to work one out, though he doubted it would take him long, he’d looked ready to pop when he went in. Getting up, Gladiolus stumbled into the bedroom and practically fell into the mattress. He was out before his body finished bouncing.

…  
Staring at the ceiling, Emilyn tried to will herself to sleep, but it just wasn’t working. She was exhausted. She could feel the heaviness of her eyelids, but her mind and the rest of her body just wouldn’t let her sleep. 

She felt anxious, agitated, and she didn’t know why. It was more than just the general feeling of unease she’d had since running away. Her entire body felt on edge. It was the kind of feeling she used to get the night before her birthday when she was almost sick with anticipation, back before she realized that each birthday just brought her closer to the inevitable end of her happiness. She wasn’t quite sure when the feeling had started, or what her body thought it was waiting for, but it had been with her most of the day, steadily growing stronger until her stomach twisted, and she began to feel light-headed.

She didn’t know how long she had laid there staring at the ceiling or how long she’d slept once sleep had finally overtaken her. She had a vague memory of Iris knocking, but she had told her she was sick, and the girl had left, saying she had to go out for a bit, but promised to check in on her latter. Throwing off the covers, Emilyn tried to sit up, but a cramp shot across her lower abdomen, causing her to ball up in pain. She continued to lay there for a minute, taking several deep breaths as she waited for the pain to subside, which she knew it would. This sucked, but at least she now knew what the problem was, and she couldn’t think of a worse time to get her period.

She hadn’t had pains like this in years, really not since she first started, but the stress of the last few months had completely thrown her off her cycle, so she guessed it wasn’t surprising that her first one after such a long time would be worse than usual. 

Climbing out of bed, she stumbled to the bathroom and took a quick cold shower. She was glad to see she wasn’t bleeding yet, the cramping usually came a few days before, but with everything else out of whack, she hadn’t been sure. She wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and curl up beneath the covers, but she knew her symptoms wouldn’t get better unless she forced herself to move around. Throwing on her most comfortable lounging clothes, she grabbed a book from her bag and shuffled out to the sitting room.

…..  
“Hey guys,” Iris called out, waving. She’d been in the market a little over an hour when she’d spotted her brother’s broad, tattooed shoulders.

“I see your busy blowing your allowance like usual,” Gladiolus said, eying the heavy bag hanging from Iris’s arm. Iris just stuck out her tongue and moved the bag behind her back. “Where’s Emilyn, I thought she was planning to check out the market with you today.”

“She wasn’t feeling well this morning, probably all the stress, I heard her tossing and turning until pretty late last night.”

“Things are a bit different here than she used to, I’m sure it’s a little overwhelming for her.” Ignis said as he looked over the selection at one of the vegetable stalls.”

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Prompto asked.

“Well, I promised I’d go check on Emilyn, and then I was thinking of checking out the music festival going on in the square, I wasn’t here for it last year, and I’ve heard its loads of fun.”

“We just came through there, and its already hopping. Some guys even their performing magic tricks, they looked pretty good from what I could see.” Prompt said, laughing when he saw Iris’s eyes light up, he knew she’d always had a thing for magic tricks. “You should just go, we’re heading back as soon as Ignis decides on what’s for dinner, we’ll check on Emilyn.”

“Are you sure,” Iris asked, already practically dancing. “Thanks,” she said, when he nodded, “I’ve been looking forward to this all year. Do you mind taking this back to the hotel for me?” She asked, pushing the shopping bag towards Gladiolus.

“Do you mind if I look through it.” He said, smiling down at her.

“I wouldn’t give it to you if I had anything to hide.” She said, sliding the handle over his arm and standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. “Thanks again.” She said with a wave as she all but ran down the road.

They were another fifteen minutes or so as Ignis decided on some fish dish, and finished up the shopping. The streets were pretty bare, with most of the residence probably down at the festival. The faint music of a lute floated through the air, and Prompto thought that he might join Iris after dinner, but all thoughts of the festival left his mind when Gladiolus opened the door to their suite. The sweet smell of Omega that he’d only caught hints of yesterday now filled the room, threatening to immediately send him over the edge. He heard Noctis moan beside him and could already smell the rising hormones from the other alphas.

“How the hell is she in heat?” Gladiolus all but growled from the doorway. “She shouldn’t be able to go into heat if she’s on any kind of suppressants; doesn’t matter if it’s the right dosage or not.”

“Clearly, she’s not actually on suppressants. Now close the door.” Ignis said as he approached the couch. Emilyn appeared to be sleeping, though he couldn’t imagine how she was managing to sleep while in the throes of a full heat. Leaning over her, her scent became overwhelming, and it was all he could do to gently brush his thumb across her cheek rather than tear her clothes off of her. “Emilyn?” he said her name quietly, suddenly scared that something was actually wrong. He breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes opened, and she looked up at him.

“Ignis,” she said with a smile. Rolling onto her back, she ran her hand up his arm and over his shoulder, before hooking her fingers into the collar of his shirt. “I was just dreaming about you.” 

She pulled him down towards her, and he was powerless to resist as she pressed her lips to his. Her kiss was tentative and unsure but full of need. Moaning, he moved his knee between her legs, her thighs opening easily as he slid his knee up until it was pressed firmly against her wet heat. She practically came undone beneath him, as he made contact, her back arching as she rubbed against him. 

He felt rather than saw Gladiolus move up beside him. Noctis and Prompto were still frozen by the door to scared to approach on their own just yet. Ignis understood, an omega’s heat was intense; he could still remember the paralyzing fear of his own first encounter. Reaching down, the shield took her other hand, the one that wasn’t clinging to Ignis’s shirt in desperation, and placed it on his thigh. She immediately slid her palm over his massive bulge and squeezed as if begging to have him in her hand, but before Gladiolus could oblige, she released them both.

“I need this off,” she said, frantically reaching down to grab the hem of her shirt. Ignis ran his hand down her side, grabbing ahold of her shirt, eager to assist her in undressing when her next words stopped him cold. “I’m so hot, why am I so hot.”

Why? Surely, she knew why. She was too old for this to be her first heat.

He hoped it was just an odd phrasing. A question of why he wasn’t satisfying her need more quickly, not one of what was actually happening to her, but he had a sinking suspicion it was the latter, and he had to be sure before this went any further.

“Your, in heat, do you realize that?” Ignis asked, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye.

“What?” Gladiolus said, immediately releasing the shirt he had still been trying to pull off of her.

“Yes, I realize I’m hot. I just told you I was hot.” She said, continuing to pull at her shirt as she rubbed frantically against his knee that was still firmly between her legs.

“Not hot, in heat, an omega’s heat.” She tried to pull her head away, but he held firm forcing her eyes to stay focused on him, and there was no understanding there.

“Fuck.” Gladiolus stood up, running his palms across his face.

“What’s going on.” Prompto asked from the corner.

“Prompto, go to the freezer and fill as many plastic bags with ice as you can. Noct, go to the bathroom, and grab as many towels as you can, soak one in cold water, as cold as you can get, and bring them back to me.”

“What?” Prompto asked again, both boys still standing there confused by the sudden change of mood in the room. 

“I’ll explain later,” Ignis said, climbing off the couch. “For now, just know that this isn’t happening tonight, and do as I’ve asked.” Both boys nodded reluctantly and left to the respective tasks.

Below him, on the couch, Emilyn whined in frustration. She had been getting hotter and hotter all afternoon until her skin felt like it was on fire and too tight for her body. The only relief she’d managed to find was when they started touching her, and now they were just stopping. Frustrated, she reached toward Gladiolus, grabbing ahold of his waistband. She tried to pull him towards her, but he planted his feet and refused to move. She didn’t understand they were both still hard, still ready, what had changed.

Whatever, if he wouldn’t come to her, she’d go to him. In one quick motion, she slid off the couch and got on her knees before him. Looking up into his eyes, she could see that he wanted this as much as she did, but when she tried to unbuckle his belt, he stopped her.

Fine, if they didn’t want to help her, she’d find someone who would. “Your loss,” she said as she stood up with much less grace than she had intended. Her knees were weak, and the constant pulsing between her legs made it hard to focus on walking. They watched her for a moment, unsure of what she was doing, but Gladiolus immediately grabbed ahold of her when she went for the door.

“I don’t think so.” He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist.

“Let go of me.” She hissed, pushing against Gladiolus’s arm, trying to break his hold. “If you won’t help, I’m sure there’s someone else who will.”

“I’m sure there is too,” Gladiolus muttered, tightening his grip as she squirmed against him. He was finding it hard to keep his own resolve with her warm body pressed against, he couldn’t imagine what would happen if she went out on the streets like this, well he actually could, and it wasn’t going to be pretty.

“We are going to help you.” Ignis suddenly leaned in, stroking her damp hair. “We just want to move to the bedroom first.”

“The bedroom?” that sounded like a good idea, definitely more comfortable than the couch, and the bed was big enough to fit all of them, even the other two. Where were the other two? Her mind was kind of foggy, but she was sure they had been here earlier.

Ignis saw her looking around. “We’ll head into the bedroom, while Gladiolus goes to get Noct and Prompto,” Ignis said, pulling her from Gladiolus’s arms and guiding her towards the bedroom. “Does your mother keep any of her sleeping pills here,” Ignis asked quietly over his shoulder. Gladiolus just nodded. “Five pills, crushed into powder and dissolved in a glass of wine.”

They were barely through the door, and she already had her shirt off, the black lace of her bra, an enticing contrast to her pale skin. She reached down to unbutton her pants, but Ignis quickly moved in, pulling her against him and pressing his lips to hers. As much as he loved the feel of her against him, he prayed Gladiolus, and the others would hurry. Her hands were already fumbling with his belt, and she wasn’t going to be satisfied with kissing for long.

Thankfully, Gladiolus returned quickly with his best I’m ready to fuck smile and a glass of wine. He handed her the glass and moved behind her. “Drink up.” He said, pushing her hair to the side, bringing his lips to the curve of her neck. She leaned into him with a moan but did as he asked; her heat had been going on for hours, and she realized she was very thirsty. Both men breathed a sigh of relief when the last drop of wine slid past her lips.

The effects weren’t instantaneous, but they didn’t take long. Only a few minutes after laying her on the bed, her eyes began to close, and her hands lost their urgency, drifting back and forth between the two men, with no real purpose until they dropped limply to her side. Ignis hadn’t been a hundred percent on the dosage, and he was relieved that her breathing remained steady.

“Where are Noct and Prompto, they should have been back by now,” Ignis asked.

“They were coming up when I got back, told them to wait outside, no point in them being in her until she was out.” Gladiolus got up to open the door, and sure enough, Prompto and Noct were both standing right there on the other side.

“About time, my arms are freezing,” Prompto said, rushing in and dropping the bags on the bed. It wasn’t just his arms that were freezing, there’d been a ton of ice, and he’d had to stuff a few of the bags down his shirt and even a couple into his waistband to get them all here. Nothing cured a raging hard on quicker than a bag of ice down your pants.

Noctis wasn’t so lucky. He was still desperately aroused and utterly clueless as to what just happened. Everything had been going so well, she had wanted them, wanted him, her need practically making him dizzy and he had wanted her, wanted her desperately, but just when he’d gotten up the nerve to approach, the other two had stopped. He watched, confused, and a little resentful as Ignis wrapped the bags of ice up in the dry towels he had brought and gently pushed them in around Emilyn’s body. She was still only wearing her bra, and Noctis couldn’t drag his eyes from the swell of her breasts as they rose and fell with each breath.

“What the fuck just happened.” Noctis finally asked after Ignis had placed the wet towel on her forehead and pulled a sheet over her.

“Let’s return to our own rooms first,” Ignis said wearily as he stood. 

He was bone-tired, and his cock ached horribly, he hadn’t been this sexually frustrated since his early teens. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed, find some release, and pass out, but this couldn’t wait. As far as Prompto and Noctis were concerned, they’d had a willing omega practically begging at their feet, and for some unknown reason, Ignis and Gladiolus had performed the mother of all cock blocks. He couldn’t risk that they’d come back on their own later. They wouldn’t rape her if she was still unconscious, but if she were to wake up, she’d be more than willing, and they needed to understand why that can’t happen.


End file.
